The present invention relates to automobile cable-driven window lifters, and in particular to cable-driven window lifters with a linking member between the cable and a window glass which is not guided by rails, of the simple lift type.
In simple lift window lifters, the raising movement of the window glass is only generated by a cable that is rigidly fixed to the linking member.
Generally, window lifters employing a carrier that is guided in a rail are more complicated and more expensive than rail-less window lifters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,937 discloses a window lifter that does not have a guide rail. The window lifter includes two pulleys, one of which is driven by a motor. These pulleys are mounted rotatively on a rigid support and separated by an axial distance. A cable is slipped into a respective groove of each pulley. The cable carries a linking member between the cable and the window glass. Depending on the direction of rotation of the motor, the linking member is driven upwardly or downwardly. The United States Patent does not specify whether the window lifter is of the simple lift type or double lift type.